


we've got a bit of love hate

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist!Jaebeom, Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, some spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jinyoung always attends Def's art exhibitions. He's a collector, and ends up purchasing a piece after every showing. He's never met the artist, and Jinyoung's always been curious.Little does he know, his loud neighbor Jaebeom is Def.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	we've got a bit of love hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepper____mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper____mint/gifts).



> ♡

Jinyoung goes to Def’s solo exhibition by himself. Usually, he’d try to get Yugyeom or Jackson to come with him so he at least looks like he has a social life, but the concept for this exhibition was different. The word _Alone_ sticks out. It didn’t feel right to go with a friend or bring someone else so that’s what Jinyoung does. He goes alone. Jinyoung usually never leaves the night empty-handed, being a collector. He always buys at least one piece from each of Def.’s collections, and today, Jinyoung’s had his eye on one piece. 

He’s still looking at the photograph, and the details he thinks he missed before. There’s a man in the focal point of the photo. His head is tucked in between his knees, and Jinyoung wonders who it is. The man in the photo isn’t alone, but that’s how Jinyoung feels when he sees it. The loneliness that seeps through, even when you’re surrounded by people. 

Def is quite mysterious. Jinyoung has been to most, if not all, of Def’s exhibitions. The artist prefers to stay anonymous, and according to most people in the art world, never attends their own exhibitions. 

There’s quiet chatter in the gallery, and Jinyoung checks his watch. He should be leaving soon, and he already dipped into his checkbook to purchase the piece. As always, it would be shipped to him once the exhibition was over. He turns around, only to bump into someone solid. Jinyoung looks at the person to apologize, only to find out it’s one of his neighbors, Jaebeom. 

“Oh,” Jinyoung clears his throat. “I didn’t expect to see you here at one of these things.” 

“What?” Jaebeom shrugs. “Am I not the type that seems to be into art?” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Jaebeom was not the type that Jinyoung thought would be into things like this. He’s cleaned up a little more now, at least, looking different from all those times Jinyoung’s seen him in passing with his current hookup trailing behind him in the hallway. It’s only worse when Jinyoung can’t sleep at night, having to hear the sounds of Jaebeom having loud sex through the walls. 

“I need to get going,” Jinyoung pats Jaebeom on the shoulder, and attempts to give him a friendly smile. “Already purchased a piece.” 

“You buy Def’s art?” Jaebeom asks, sounding surprised. 

“I buy at least one piece from each of their exhibitions,” Jinyoung mentions casually. “What about you? I’ve never seen you at one of these things.” 

“I don’t usually come on opening night,” Jaebeom takes a curious look around the gallery and turns his gaze back to Jinyoung. “Should’ve known you always like to go first.” 

“Whatever,” Jinyoung says, and ignores Jaebeom’s comment. “I’ll be seeing you around then, Jaebeom.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t bother him after that, and Jinyoung leaves the gallery the same way he arrived. Alone. 

* * *

“So, how was the gallery?” Jackson asks the next day when they meet for lunch. 

“It was nice,” Jinyoung answers. “Until Jaebeom showed up.” 

“Really?” Jackson prods. “You saw Jaebeom there?” 

“Probably looking for some guy to hook up with, I guess,” Jinyoung shrugs and takes a sip of his water. He doesn’t want to think about Jaebeom anymore, especially since he woke Jinyoung up at 6 am. Apparently, his so-called cats were knocking down his furniture. Jinyoung isn’t too sure that he has cats. 

“Someone sounds a little bitter,” Jackson laughs. “I think you just need to get laid.” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung groans. “I don’t need to get laid, thank you very much.” 

“What better revenge than to have loud sex to drown out all the loud sex that Jaebeom seems to be having?” Jackson suggests. 

“No thanks,” Jinyoung huffs and crosses his arms. “I’d rather not add to that fire.” 

The last thing Jinyoung wants to do is give into Jaebeom’s game. He thinks there might be something more there, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to be the one to give in. 

* * *

Jinyoung manages to go a long, peaceful week without any interruptions during his sleep. It’s even better because the latest piece he purchased from the exhibition finally arrived, and Jinyoung tries to figure out where he’s going to display it. He collects various pieces, sometimes donating them or keeping them to himself. This time, he decides to keep it. 

He has various pieces by Def decorated in his apartment. Some pieces are hung up on the wall, and there are a few that are framed and sitting on his shelf. The more interesting ones that Jinyoung has collected are put away for safekeeping, and Jinyoung hopes to resell some of them one day when the time is right. 

The reason why he moved into this building was that it was optimal for his collection and Jinyoung had no budget. He already has enough money to keep him up without working, but he keeps his job and he stays in his own routine. He prefers it this way since he knows Jaebeom works from home and makes noise at all hours of the day, even if this week has been pretty quiet.

When he settles into bed that night, Jinyoung’s happy. There’s no sound from his neighbor, and he pulls the covers over his head to stay as cozy as possible. It was a good week, and Jinyoung can only hope that his neighbor doesn’t try anything tonight. 

Only, Jinyoung doesn’t sleep that night. He tosses and turns, and when he checks his phone, it’s three a.m. He’s grateful it’s a weekend, but he cannot bring himself to go back to sleep when his awful neighbor is so loud. The bed is creaking against the wall, and Jinyoung angrily buries himself under the pillows. 

Jinyoung already can’t stand Jaebeom. From the moment Jinyoung moved in, he was already hitting on Jinyoung’s friends. Jackson already had a boyfriend though, and it was satisfying to see his face when Jackson turned him down. 

He still can’t sleep, and Jinyoung makes an effort to put on his headphones to drown out the noise. He still doesn’t get how one person could be so loud. Jinyoung turns up the music, satisfied with his headphones that end up canceling out all the noise. He manages to pass out, even with music blaring through his ears, it’s still better than having to hear Jaebeom moan out his flavor of the week’s name. 

* * *

Jinyoung gets his revenge on a Monday morning, promptly waking up at 6 am to get ready for work. He slams the door on his way out, only to be greeted by Jaebeom in the hallway. He’s looking a little worse for wear, and although Jinyoung hates to admit it, he’s kind of cute in the morning. His cheeks are still puffy, and even though he’s wearing next to nothing, Jinyoung swallows when he can see the peak of lace coming out from under his robe. 

“Can you try to be a little quieter tomorrow?” Jaebeom grunts. 

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung shrugs. “If only someone returned the favor.” 

“So, you want favors then?” Jaebeom says, sounding more awake. 

Jinyoung leaves before Jaebeom can get any more ideas. He walks down the hallway, waving his hand behind him. 

“Bye, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says, without even turning his head to look back. 

* * *

Def’s exhibitions aren’t usually that long, and no one ever knows when they’re going to come back. It’s an exciting schedule, and Jinyoung always does the reviews for Def and other artists. Jinyoung guesses that Def doesn’t read the papers, since Jinyoung’s never gotten a letter from any representative of theirs. Every single review is archived online, and everyone is curious to know if they’re ever going to interview the artist. Jinyoung’s done it a few times, at the request of his editor. 

Def continues to remain to be mysterious. 

On his way home from work, Jinyoung manages to pick up take out since he’s too tired to make dinner. His back hurts from sitting uncomfortably in his chair all day long, and when he gets inside the building, he makes a run for the elevator before the door closes. 

“Hold the elevator, please,” Jinyoung says, jogging down the hall. He can only see a hand press against the doors, and the elevator stays open. He’s still catching his breath when he runs in and leans against the wall inside the elevator. “Thanks,” he breathes out. 

“I could’ve let that door close, you know,” a familiar voice says. 

“Thanks, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung grumbles. “How was your day?” 

“Oh, now you’re being nice to me?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Who said I was being nice?” Jinyoung tries not to roll his eyes. At least Jaebeom is properly dressed now, and Jinyoung stands up straight. “I expect you have no plans tonight, then?”

“I’m sure you’re talking about yourself,” Jaebeom nods towards Jinyoung’s bag of food. “Lonely night in, as always.” 

Jinyoung can’t stand to make any more friendly conversation and stays quiet until the elevator reaches their floor. Jaebeom is awkwardly quiet, and as soon as the elevator door opens, both of them attempt to get out at the same time. 

They bump into each other, but Jinyoung shoves his way out first. His food gets a little messed up in the bag, and Jinyoung sighs out loud. He still has another six months left in his lease, and he’s not a quitter. He’s not going to move out of a nice apartment just because his neighbor continues to be terrible. 

His loud sigh seems to bother Jaebeom, and Jinyoung just tunes out the words that come out of Jaebeom’s mouth when the two of them start walking down the hallway. He’s loud because he keeps mouthing off about Jinyoung’s attitude and how he’s never even made an effort to be nice to him. 

Which is somewhat true, because Jinyoung doesn’t remember the last time he’s ever greeted him with a genuine smile. Jinyoung purposely walks a little slow just to bother him, and when he reaches the front door of his apartment, he waits for Jaebeom to leave before entering his door code. 

“Well?” Jaebeom ends his speech. “Aren’t you going to say anything back?” 

“I think I’ve had enough fun for today,” Jinyoung smiles. 

Before Jaebeom can speak, one of their other neighbors loudly shouts through their open door. 

“Take it inside if you’re going to fight,” they yell out.

“What do you say, then?” Jinyoung says and finally unlocks his door. “Should we take this inside?” 

He doesn’t mean it, not really. He knows Jaebeom isn’t going to do it. Jinyoung swings his door wide open, and he stands in the doorway waiting for Jaebeom to make his move. He still looks angry, and Jinyoung has a smug smile on his face. He watches as Jaebeom looks around the hallway, and just when he thinks he’s going to step back, he pushes past Jinyoung and makes his way inside his apartment. 

“Wait,” Jinyoung follows, and locks the door behind him. He kicks off his shoes in a hurry and drops all his bags on the floor. Jaebeom walks further into his apartment, and Jinyoung catches up and pulls on his shirt sleeve. “What are you doing?” 

“Didn’t you say we should take this inside?” Jaebeom asks. “I’m here.” He looks around Jinyoung’s apartment, and his eyes seem to stop when he sees the photograph that Jinyoung bought from Def’s latest exhibition. The photograph of the man with his face hidden. “Wow, no wonder you never get laid.” 

“ _Excuse me_?” Jinyoung scoffs. 

“If you were just a little quieter this morning, and let some people sleep in, maybe I’d be nicer to you,” Jaebeom shrugs. 

“Maybe if someone was more considerate at night when people are trying to sleep at _normal hours_ , I’d be nicer to you,” Jinyoung bites back. 

“You’re probably just jealous,” Jaebeom steps forward and gets closer to Jinyoung. He steps back, but Jaebeom doesn’t stop. “You probably get off on it, don’t you? Get off on hearing me get fucked every night.” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung raises his voice now, and his face is already getting heated. It wasn’t a far cry, and Jinyoung hates to admit that he has. That’s not the point here, because Jaebeom is an asshole who just won’t shut his mouth. 

“Make me,” Jaebeom says back and places one hand on Jinyoung’s chest. 

Jinyoung takes a deep breath, and pushes Jaebeom’s hand off his chest. He’s still so angry, and Jaebeom keeps testing his limits. He thinks of everything Jaebeom’s ever done, and Jinyoung stares back at him. 

“Get on your knees then,” Jinyoung demands. 

“Are you going to make me?” Jaebeom says, sounding far too smug for Jinyoung’s liking. 

“Shut up and get on your knees already,” Jinyoung’s pushing down on his shoulders, until Jaebeom is kneeling in front of him just like he asked. He looks better like this, and maybe he’ll be a little nicer now. 

“Is that all you can do?” Jaebeom talks back. “It’s kind of pathetic, seeing you angry like this. I bet you’re already half-hard.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just shifting closer to Jaebeom and yanks on his hair. He forces Jaebeom to look at him, and he wishes he could wipe that smug look off of his face. 

“Aren’t you the pathetic one?” Jinyoung tuts. “On your knees so fast. Everyone in the building knows what a goddamn slut you are.” 

Jaebeom is already reaching for the belt of Jinyoung’s pants, slowly unbuckling it with his hands. He doesn’t stop him, but just when Jaebeom thinks he gets to touch, Jinyoung pulls on his hair again. 

“Sluts like you don’t get to touch,” Jinyoung hums. He keeps his grip tight, keeping Jaebeom from moving at all. He’s finally satisfied when Jaebeom folds his hands across his lap, and Jinyoung lets go of his hair for a moment. He likes seeing Jaebeom like this, on his knees, and looking up at him so prettily. He takes his own cock in his hands and takes a step closer to Jaebeom. 

“God,” Jaebeom breathes out, his voice low and quiet. Jinyoung can see his mouth watering, his lips slightly parted open and his tongue running across his bottom lip. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Jinyoung hums, and pulls on Jaebeom’s hair. He only nods, and Jinyoung drags the tip of his cock across Jaebeom’s lips. He can hear the whine escape from Jaebeom’s throat, and Jinyoung only laughs and pulls away. Jinyoung can see how desperate he is now, drool spilling down his chin and waiting for Jinyoung to make a move. 

He traces his fingers across Jaebeom’s lower lip, barely pushing them inside his mouth. He’s so wet and willing, and Jinyoung complies by rubbing the head of his cock against Jaebeom’s cheek. Jaebeom tries to tilt his face, but Jinyoung stops him from moving. He’s slower this time, letting the tip of his cock trace against Jaebeom’s lower lip. Jaebeom opens his mouth wider, and Jinyoung pushes forward into his mouth until Jaebeom takes him deep down his throat. 

Jinyoung holds him there, just to hear Jaebeom whimper when he won’t let go. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Jaebeom so quiet, and he slowly pulls his head back until Jaebeom’s mouth is empty and a long string of spit flows down his chin. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Jaebeom’s voice is still clear, and Jinyoung doesn’t even answer him. He tugs back onto his hair with both hands and thrusts forward into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom lets his jaw relax, and Jinyoung tests him even further. He doesn’t hold back, fucking into Jaebeom’s mouth just to see the tears run down his cheeks. He wouldn’t stop running his mouth, so Jinyoung was going to make him shut up. 

His mouth is so wet and warm, and Jinyoung wants to rub the mix of spit and tears across Jaebeom’s cheek. He’s already so wrecked, looking up at Jinyoung while he can barely string his words together to hold back from choking every time Jinyoung fucks deeper into his throat. 

“Is this the only way I can get you to be quiet?” Jinyoung groans, and picks up the pace. Jaebeom’s humming around his cock, and every time Jinyoung fucks back into his mouth he can’t help but think about how much he actually _wants_ Jaebeom to talk back at him. 

Jaebeom whimpers something in response, and Jinyoung pulls his head back. He looks even more wrecked than he did earlier; his lips in ruin and the mess of spit across his lower lip. Jinyoung slaps his cock right across Jaebeom’s face, and that only earns him another whine. 

“What?” Jinyoung teases. “You don’t have anything else to say now?” 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom’s voice is rough and low, Jinyoung can barely make it out when he lets a soft _please_ escape from his lips. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Jinyoung hums and lets his cock sit right against Jaebeom’s lower lip. He doesn’t push back into his mouth yet and holds Jaebeom’s head in place so he’ll keep looking at him. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers. 

“So needy,” Jinyoung drawls and slowly pushes his cock back inside of Jaebeom’s mouth. He’s still so wet and hot, and he moves at a lazier pace this time. He gives Jaebeom a bit of a break until he can feel Jaebeom’s hands wrap around the back of his thighs, encouraging him to go even deeper. 

Jinyoung’s starting to think Jaebeom has wanted this all along— he’s so easy like this, looking up at Jinyoung like he’s begging for it every time he thrusts back into his mouth. He builds up the same rhythm again, fucking back into Jaebeom’s mouth at a brutal pace. Jaebeom fingers are digging into his thighs every time his cock hits the back of his throat, and Jinyoung revels in the sight of Jaebeom begging and crying for it. Jinyoung doesn’t even get a chance to warn him before he’s coming down his throat with Jaebeom humming around his cock. He’s breathless, and when Jinyoung pulls his head back, Jaebeom shows him his tongue. 

He still hasn’t swallowed.

“You’re so greedy, aren’t you?” Jinyoung tuts, and pushes the mix of spit and come dribbling down his chin back into Jaebeom’s mouth. He looks so proud, and Jinyoung leans down so they’re face to face again. He keeps his hand on Jaebeom’s chin and spits into his mouth. Some of it misses, running down the side of Jaebeom’s face before Jinyoung pushes it back in with his fingers. 

Jaebeom doesn’t break eye contact with him when he swallows. 

“I should—” Jinyoung starts, already kneeling beside Jaebeom to help him get up. It’s only fair if he helps Jaebeom get off too. Instead, he only brushes him off and the two of them stay on the floor like that. 

“Don’t need to,” Jaebeom says, his voice sounding even rougher than it did earlier. “I—” he turns red, and Jinyoung only notices how he shifts uncomfortably on the floor. “I’ll get going.” 

Jaebeom gets up in a haste, leaving Jinyoung alone. When he hears the sound of the door slamming shut, Jinyoung lets out a deep breath and lays down on the carpet. 

* * *

Jinyoung has a quiet week. It’s odd, and Jinyoung wonders what went through Jaebeom’s head after what happened between the both of them. There’s not much noise and Jinyoung has no complaints, but Jinyoung feels like he’s missing something.

Things are different the next time Jinyoung runs into Jaebeom in the hallway. Jinyoung thinks that Jaebeom has been avoiding him since the two haven’t seen each other for a week. It’s been oddly quiet on Jaebeom’s end, with no loud noises coming through the walls at odd hours of the night. 

It’s a Friday when the two of them finally meet again, bumping shoulders when they enter the elevator at the same time. Jinyoung attempts to smile at him, but Jaebeom only turns away to look at the wall. It’s so much quieter now without the fighting, and Jinyoung lets Jaebeom exit the elevator first when they reach their floor. 

He follows behind Jaebeom this time, slowly and a few steps behind so that he’s not too close. Jaebeom looks a little tired, and when he stops at his door, Jinyoung puts his hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Jinyoung says quietly. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom answers. “Just tired from work.” 

“You _work_?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I have a job, you know,” Jaebeom sighs. “Did you think all I did was sit around in my apartment all day and play? It’s my studio.” 

“Studio?” Jinyoung wonders. 

“Here,” Jaebeom says, and opens the door to his apartment. “Come inside and follow me.” 

Jinyoung follows him inside, and even though he’s gotten small glimpses past his door, he’s never fully seen Jaebeom’s apartment. The entire place is cluttered, with various canvases and other equipment strewn across the place.

“Do you remember that time we saw each other at the gallery?” Jaebeom asks. “The Alone exhibition?” 

“Yes,” Jinyoung nods. 

“That was,” Jaebeom bites down on his lip, and points towards a familiar piece. Jinyoung recognizes the one hanging on his wall, and he stares back at Jaebeom in confusion. “That was my exhibition.” 

“You mean, you’re Def?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief. “All this time, my money’s been going into your pockets?” 

Jinyoung still can’t believe what he’s hearing. Everyone knew that Def was out of the private eye, and everyone dubbed them as this mysterious person who wasn’t interested in interacting with other people. Jinyoung never expected, or even thought that Jaebeom and Def were the _same person_. 

“Surprise,” Jaebeom says meekly. 

“I just—” Jinyoung starts. “How does this explain you avoiding me?” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Jaebeom admits. “I just have a new project coming up, and I’ve been busy working on that. I haven’t had time for anything else.” He pauses and looks up at Jinyoung again. “Did I miss something? Did you want to see me? Because I’ve been under the impression that you’ve wanted peace this entire time.” 

It’s true. Jinyoung’s been getting a lot of decent sleep these nights, but it’s still not the same with Jaebeom mouthing off at him at every moment. He kind of misses him, and he felt something different after that night. 

“I just think we should talk after what happened,” Jinyoung says, and clears his throat. “I just think we left things, a little uncertain?” 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Jaebeom steps closer to him, and Jinyoung can’t move anywhere else, because he doesn’t want to mess up his place. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Jinyoung asks nervously. “I don’t want to mess up your stuff.” 

“Of course,” Jaebeom smiles. 

Jinyoung ends up sitting on the foot of Jaebeom’s bed waiting for him to come back. It’s the mirror opposite of Jinyoung’s own apartment. His room is cleaner than Jinyoung’s, with none of the clutter of his work in his room. They’re both separate, and Jaebeom finally comes back with a cup of coffee in hand. He offers it to Jinyoung, but he only shakes his head and watches while Jaebeom leaves the room again. 

It’s a little too quiet now. Jinyoung can’t help but think of all those times that Jaebeom’s had multiple people in this very same bed, and he doesn’t like the image of it sitting in his mind. He wants to lay down, but the space still feels strange to him. He stares at the door, and Jaebeom comes back for the second and last time. He’s empty-handed and joins Jinyoung on the bed. He’s sitting close enough that their knees are brushing together, and Jinyoung tries not to scoot back. 

“I was right,” Jaebeom repeats. He has that same, smug look on his face from the night in Jinyoung’s apartment. He’s still not fond of it, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes in return. “You do get off on it.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t know why that still makes him so mad, although he’s a little softer now. Jaebeom was closer to the truth, and Jinyoung just didn’t want to admit it. He can’t stop thinking about that night when Jaebeom so easily got down on his knees in front of him. He lets his palms lay flat against his thighs, and Jinyoung doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom says, and places his hand under Jinyoung’s chin. He tilts his face towards him and captures Jinyoung’s lips with a kiss. He’s more gentle now, with less bite than he was with the week before. Jinyoung wants to get that feeling back and pushes Jaebeom’s chest back. “What is it?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Can we,” Jinyoung says, and places his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “Can it be just like last week?” 

“Oh, is that what you want?” Jaebeom asks, using the same, smug tone that Jinyoung has grown to like. “I can get on my knees again if you’d like.” 

“God, I just,” Jinyoung groans. He doesn’t want to use his words anymore, and instead, he takes Jaebeom by the waist to push him down onto the bed. He wonders if this is how Jaebeom usually likes it, talking back just for him to spit back into his face. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” 

He’s a little dizzier now, just thinking about how Jaebeom and Def are the same person. That admiration he has for Def belongs to Jaebeom, and Jinyoung doesn’t waste any more time before pulling at the hem of Jaebeom’s shirt to take it off of him. There’s nothing coordinated about it, the both of them pushing and pulling until there’s nothing left but skin pressing against skin. Jaebeom’s chest is already so pink and flushed, and Jinyoung runs his hands down his body before taking Jaebeom’s cock in his hands. It’s smaller than he thought it would be, and Jinyoung pins his hips down before he can thrust up into his hand. 

“You’re so cute,” Jinyoung croons. “Can’t believe you came just from getting your mouth fucked.” 

“Are you going to fuck me, or not?” Jaebeom bites. 

“You’ve been thinking about it too, haven’t you?” Jinyoung hums right against his thighs, and he doesn’t pay Jaebeom’s cock any attention. He’s already hard, and Jinyoung watches the drops of precome leak down. “Lube?” he asks. 

“Here,” Jaebeom reaches underneath the pillow to hand him the tube. 

“You’re always ready, aren’t you?” Jinyoung says, blowing another puff of air against his thigh. He pushes Jaebeom’s thighs up, and Jinyoung hums in satisfaction when Jaebeom tries to buck his hips against his touch. He’s still so quiet, and Jinyoung just wants to hear him this time. “Be as loud as you want.” 

He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and lets it drip against Jaebeom’s taint. He spreads it onto the rim, just teasing his finger around the hole. 

“Jinyoung, please,” Jaebeom whines. 

Jinyoung’s only been waiting for Jaebeom to finally use his words this time. He’s missed the sound of it, Jaebeom mouthing off at him and pushing all of his buttons. He only pushes one finger past the rim, slowly pushing it deeper inside of him. Jaebeom’s even louder this time, whimpering, hot, and sensitive just from one finger. 

“One week is too long for a slut like you to go without being fucked, isn’t it?” Jinyoung asks and adds a second finger. He fucks them back into him, and Jaebeom can barely make a sentence. If only Jinyoung knew this was the way all along just to get Jaebeom to be quiet. 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom stutters. He doesn’t stop whimpering, and when Jinyoung adds another finger, Jaebeom’s even louder this time. He’s a whining mess, just from the curl of Jinyoung’s fingers every time he pushes them back in. “Are you going to fuck me or fist me?” he cries out. 

“You’d like it either way, wouldn’t you?” Jinyoung hums, and withdraws his fingers. He uses the excess lube to slick up his cock, and Jinyoung doesn’t even give a condom a second thought before he’s slowly pushing his cock inside of Jaebeom. He doesn’t give him much time to adjust, hitting deeper before Jaebeom places his hand against Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Next time,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Fuck, you’re so big.” 

Jinyoung builds up a pace, letting the steady rhythm of his hips slam against Jaebeom. He’s so warm and so fucking tight, he can feel Jaebeom pull him in closer every time he fucks back into him. 

“Should’ve known,” Jinyoung grunts before slamming his hips against him. Jaebeom’s knees are still folded against his chest, and their bodies are so close together. Jaebeom is still flushed and pink and Jinyoung sighs every time he hears Jaebeom moan out his name. He’s thought about this on so many nights, just hearing Jaebeom through the walls of his apartment. He barely even touches Jaebeom’s cock before he’s coming between both of their stomachs. 

Jinyoung runs his fingers through it and slips his fingers past Jaebeom’s flush lips. His hips stutter for a moment, and Jaebeom bites down lightly on Jinyoung’s fingers before he pulls them back out. 

“Fuck, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung groans. “Such a brat.” 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Jaebeom spits back. “So fuck me.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t hold back this time, building up his pace before brutally fucking back into him. Jaebeom’s louder this time, moaning right into his ear and edging him on. Jinyoung’s already so dizzy, feeling the warmth of Jaebeom radiating against his chest. He’s pink everywhere, and his lips are even prettier with his come spread against his own lips. Jinyoung presses soft kisses against Jaebeom’s neck just before biting down, and Jaebeom cries out when Jinyoung thrusts back into him. He wants Jaebeom to cry for it next time, feeling Jaebeom’s hands tugging through his own hair every time Jinyoung bites down into the skin of his neck. 

“Come on,” Jaebeom moans out. “I wanna feel you.” 

Jinyoung jerks his hips against him one last time, feeling his own cock pulse when he comes inside of Jaebeom. He’s breathless, and Jaebeom shifts his hips against him. He tries to pull out, but Jaebeom wraps his legs around him and stops him from moving. 

“So are we doing this again?” Jaebeom asks with a hint of sweetness to his voice. Jinyoung’s not used to him like this, being so nice and pliant underneath him compared to their usual, loud arguments in the hallway. 

“Depends,” Jinyoung hums against his neck. “Do I get perks from Def if I do?” 

“You only like me for my art,” Jaebeom pouts. “Just—” Jaebeom groans, and Jinyoung shifts for a moment, his cock still pushing deep inside of Jaebeom. 

“Just what?” Jinyoung asks. “Just admit that you like me.” 

“I—” Jaebeom holds in a groan, and Jinyoung feels his cock twitch for a second time. He lets his body go slack on top of Jaebeom’s, and Jinyoung clings onto him as his life depends on it. “Fine,” he bites. “I like you.” 

“Always wanted to hear you say that first,” Jinyoung says, now fully satisfied. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. “Took you long enough to realize it.”   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
